Corrupted Desire?
by x Kitsune-chan
Summary: Kasumi has to endure yet another one of her parents fancy parties. However, the guest of honor's grandson may prove to be a bit interesting.. You'll just have to read to find out what happens! Kasumi X Shigeru X Satoshi X Kenji.. Who will she end up with?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters within Poke'mon, no matter how much I wish I did..

Please read & review, I need feedback so I know how to improve for the upcoming chapters.

For reference Kasumi- Misty, Shigeru- Gary, Satoshi- Ash, Dr. Okido- Professor Oak, Sakura- Daisy, Ayame- Violet, Botan- Lily, Kenji- Tracey, Masaki- Bill, Hanada- Cerulean, Masara- Pallet.. I like the Japanese names better, but I know that some may not be familiar with them. I hope this helps! If I mention last names, I will keep them in English, so it isn't too confusing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tilting her head back as the sun warmly hit her skin, the sixteen year old Kasumi let out a relaxed sigh as she dipped her feet into the cool, crystal clear waters of Cascade Lake. Oddly enough, this lake was located a fourth of the way up Cascade Mountain.. Whoever named the mountain and lake was very original, clearly. It wasn't an extremely hot day, no; indeed, the breeze was gentle and it blew her shoulder length, red hair slightly, causing her side bangs to fall completely over her right eye. Tucking them back neatly behind her ear, the youngest Waterflower opened her eyes, the aqua color that they were matched the light blue tank top that hugged her upper body so snug. As she was the youngest of four daughters, Kasumi often tried to find ways to escape her house life, and this lake was just one. Truthfully, Kasumi didn't have much to complain about that involved her life. Her family was wealthy, they owned one of the largest manors in Hanada City, she was quite attractive (although she may never believe it if she was told, as her sisters were absolutely gorgeous), and her sisters and she owned the Hanada Pokemon Gym, and she loved water Pokemon. However, her family's wealth and the fact that they were quite well-known was the problem Kasumi was having at th moment. She had to attend yet another family party, in which nearly the whole city was invited. The occassion was a big one. The local Pokemon researcher, Masaki (whose last name escaped Kasumi), had recently discovered a nest of PokeEggs, something that the well-known Dr. Okido was quite interest in. Indeed, Kasumi, too, was intrigued about this new finding, and she wanted to learn more. Dr. Okido and Masaki decided to become partners in research, and Dr. Okido decided decided that it would be beneficial for him and his family, which consisted of two grand-children and him, to move from Masara Town to Hanada City. She had no problem with them moving to the city, no, however, her parents felt it important to "Welcome the prominent members of society into our city!" This just meant another boring party for Kasumi.

The peace of the moment was broken, as a defiant vibrating sound came from within Kasumi's dark blue back pack. As her PokeGear shook against her few PokeBalls, it only amplified the sound. Picking up the device, Kasumi read the words "Home, calling..." on the screen. Pressing the small "TALK" button, Kasumi answered, "Hello?"

"Like, Kasumi! Where are you?! You know the party starts in, like, an hour or so, don't you?!" Her sister, Ayame, said almost too fast to be understood.

"Really? Wow, time goes by fast.. I guess I'll be home in around ten minutes or so, alright?" Misty replied, wishing she had more time to herself.

"Okay, well, hurry!" Ayame said, the obvious 'click!' following quite shortly after.

"I don't see what the rush is.." Kasumi muttered to herself as she scooped up her belongings, swiming her back pack over her shoulder. As she began to make a turn around a large, oak tree, Kasumi tripped over a pair of legs jutting out from somebody leaning against the tree. She fell to the ground with a thud. Luckily, she wasn't in any way badly injured. Whoever she had tripped over gave their hand to her, and the next thing Kasumi knew was that she was staring into the blushing face of a guy around her age. His speech somewhat rushed and embarrassed, he emitted, "Ah! I'm so sorry, miss! I Was sketching a Pokemon in the distance, and I didn't see you!"

Kasumi, who hadn't seemed upset, surprisingly, replied as she moved her bangs out of her vision, "You don't need to apologize.. I wasn't being very careful.." Realizing her hand was still within his, Kasumi blushed and removed it, "What a funny way to meet.. My name is Kasumi, Kasumi Waterflower!" Giggling a bit at the fact she had met someone by tripping over them, Kasumi seemed to have lightened the tense aura a bit. The guy in front of her nervously straightened the head band under his somewhat shaggy, dark hair before he spoke.

"I'm Kenji Sketchit!," He replied, smiling. "I've hear of you, I believe. You are the youngest of the Sensational Sisters, correct?"

Never directly being described herself as sensational before, Kasumi said, somewhat surprised, "Y-Yes, I am. I'm not as air headed as the rest of my sisters, though.. If you have heard that.." Laughing a bit, Kasumi thought about how she really should be heading home now. Right as Tracey was about to say something after he had laughed as well, she interrupted him, apologetically, "Sorry but.. I really must being going, family stuff, you know. It was nice meeting you, though!" With a slight wave and a smile, Kasumi began to walk away before she was stopped.

A familiar hand gripped her wrist gently, and Kenji said, almost nervously, "Wait.. Do you think that, that I could have your number...?" Reddening insanely, he seemed to be anxiously waiting for her response.

Smiling at the guy's apparent shyness, Kasumi couldn't say no, despite where she needed to be at the moment. Taking the PokeGear from Kenji's palm, she programmed her number in, placing a small, text smiley face next to her name. Smiling, Kasumi said, "I really must be going now.. Bye!" She darted off, leaving a glowing Kenji waving after her, his happiness almost too obvious. He hadn't fully decided if he would call her or not.. However, he hoped he would have enough courage to, eventually.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slipping through her back entrance, Kasumie tried to be as quiet as possible.. She wasn't exactly on time. She had almost made it to the large, wide stairs leading to her bedroom, when Sakura, boasting a slimming, yellow cocktail dress appeared behind her. Almost wincing at the sound of her sister's heels clicking against the freshly polished floors, Kasumie turned around to her sister's worried expression.

"Why aren't you ready?!" Sakura said, hastily fixing a long, golden, dangling earing onto her ear, her tone a bit agitated.

"Uh, I'm going as fast as I can, honestly!" Kasumi lied, speeding up the stairs. Of course, she would have to go her fastest before her other two sisters flipped a lid as well.. This would definitely prove to be an interesting night.

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading my first chapter.. I know there wasn't much into it, but I wanted to simply lead up to the first plot event.. I hope you keep reading for more! Remeber, review!

-Manami


End file.
